This protocol proposes to use high-dose yttrium-90 (90y) labeled to an anti breast ab (bre-3) with autologous stem cell support in a dose escalation pattern the hypothesis of this approach is to try to reduce organ toxicity by targeting the treatment to the tumor and sparing the unwanted normal organ toxicity.